Force
by citatos
Summary: Mereka bilang, rasanya suka sama seseorang itu pasti gak terbayangkan. Mereka bilang, rasanya suka sama seseorang itu bener-bener sesuatu yang luar biasa. Mereka bilang, rasanya suka sama seseorang itu suatu perasaan yang gak pernah bisa ditolak. OneShot.


_Disclaimer: Don't own it. All Kishimoto's!_

_A/N: Nyaw! Another oneshot. Ini penpik gue yang lama, baru gue terusin lagi tadi. AU nih, ayo dibaca dulu. Oh iya, di fanfic ini gue memasukkan beberapa lirik lagu. Bukan songfic atau apapun itu. Dan tetep, ini Shikamaru/Ino. Maaf ya, yang gak sukaaaa._

_Enjoy it, okay!_

_**********_

**Force**

Mereka bilang, rasanya suka sama seseorang itu pasti gak terbayangkan. Mereka bilang, rasanya suka sama seseorang itu bener-bener sesuatu yang luar biasa. Mereka bilang, rasanya suka sama seseorang itu suatu perasaan yang gak pernah bisa ditolak.

Mereka bilang gue ini ngayal doang.

Tapi gue mikir, apa yang ngayal coba? Suka itu gak dilarang kan? Gue gak bakalan didenda, gue gak juga bakalan dimasukin penjara gara-gara gue suka sama sesorang kaya dia. Gue gak ngayal, karena emang apa yang mau dikhayalin? _Definitely nothing._

Walaupun mereka pada bilang kalo Shikamaru itu _playboy—whatsoever_, gue tetep suka sama dia apa adanya. Gue suka kelakuanya, gue suka sifatnya, gue suka kepintarannya, gue suka segalanya dari dia. Kenapa? Gak boleh juga ya gue suka sama Shikamaru? Sinting.

"Masih suka lo, sama dia?" tanya Sakura—sahabat gue. Dia selalu bertanya itu deh kayaknya setiap hari.

Gue membuang nafas yang panjang. Gue bosen parah, kenapa sih pertanyaan yang bisa dikeluarin cuma itu doang? Apa dia gak bosen nanya-nanya ini ke gue terus? Cih, jawabannya gak bakalan berubah—yakin.

"Kenapa sih lo tanya-tanya itu mulu? Gak bosen? Jawaban gue pastinya iya lah," gue jawab dengan perasaan kesal. Men, apa salahnya coba.

"Yaa, cuma mau mastiin ajaaa." Sakura berkata. Gue tetep cuek, males nanggepin yang gini juga sebenernya.

Hinata, Tenten dan Sakura udah kumpul semuanya di lapangan. Sekolah mau adain acara wisata taman kota hari ini. Jadi, kelas cewek sama kelas cowok beserta beberapa guru pada ikut ini acara. Taman yang mau dikunjungi cuma 3 doang sih, tapi rumornya taman-taman itu pada bagus-bagus banget. Makanya Kepala Sekolah punya ide bagus kalo mengunjungi taman ini itu dimasukin ke program bulanan sekolah kita.

Kita berempat ngobrol-ngobrol segala macem sampe akhirnya jam 8AM bus yang mau ngebawa kita jalan itu dateng. Gue sama si jenong langsung nyerbu bus itu buat nyari tempat duduk yang enak. Akhirnya dapet ketiga dari depan, dengan gue yang dipinggir bukan di deket kaca bus. Si Hinata sama Tenten pas banget di depan gue. Anak cowok ada di barisan belakang.

Dan gue ngeliat ada Shikamaru diantara mereka.

Gue cukup senang, Shikamaru ikut acara ini. Karena _basically_, Shikamaru jarang banget ikut acara-acara sekolah. Kata temen-temennya sih, acara ini tuh cuma _wasting time_ doang buat dia. Mendingan juga tidur atau main Go. Aneh sih, justru itu keunikannya Shikamaru.

"Ino, kamu bawa bekal gak?" Hinata tiba-tiba bertanya. Dia nengok ke gue.

"Oh, bawa kok. Kenapa?"

"Ehehe, nanti aku nyicip-nyicip ya. Bekal kamu kan biasanya enak." Hinata senyum-senyum. Gue ngebales juga dengan senyum.

"Haha, bisa aja kamu. Iya, nanti kubagi deh buat kamu,"

Hinata tersenyum lebar. Kali ini dia punya obsesi, mau ngebuat masakannya seenak punya gue katanya. Ya ampun, ada-ada aja kan ya perasaan bikinan gue ya gak jauh beda dari dia, bumbu sama bahan sama. Hem.

Gue nengok ke belakang lagi—ke barisan cowok.

Ngek.

Shikamaru ternyata ngeliat gue. Mata gue sama dia bertatapan beberapa saat. Karena untungnya gue sadar, makanya gue langsung buang muka. Kaget, nyet gue.

"Kenape lo?" tanya Sakura. Dia keliatan bingung. Iyalah, gak ada hal-hal yang mencurigakan, ngapain juga gue kaget gak jelas gini?

"Ha? Hn, enggak kok gak apa-apa." gue berbohong, semoga aja gak ketauan sama Sakura. Tunggu, jangan banyak berharap, Sakura selalu tau mana yang bohong mana yang jujur.

"Ck, gue tau lo bohong. Kenapa sih? Muka lo itu tampang-tampang yang gak bisa berbohong tauk,"

Gue diam beberapa saat. Ini cewek instingnya kuat banget. Punya apa sih di otaknya? Grr.

"Sialan lo. Ituu, gue sama Shikamaru tatapan bentar doang," gue jawab jujur kali ini. Semoga gue gak salah kata. Ah, gue lagi-lagi udah tau apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Pasti Sakura bakalan nanya-nanya ke gue.

"Ha? Iya? Kapan?"

Tuh kan.

"Hem, tadi. Barusan, kenapa sih?"

"Iya? Kok bisa? Haha, seneng dong lo. Eh tapi jangan kebawa seneng dulu,"

Alis gue mengernyit. Kenapa lagi nih? Dia mau komentar apalagi tentang Shikamaru? Biasanya sih komentarnya negatif.

"Ha? Kenapa lagi sih?"

"Yaaa, lo tau sendiri kan dia gimana. Orangnya jutek banget, malesin, mana _playboy_ lagi. Hat-hati, pig, sama cowok macem dia."

Haaah. Tuh kan, apa gue bilang. Lagi-lagi kayak gini. Udah berapa kali nih dia ngomong alasan ini ke gue? Sampe gue gak bisa ngitung berapa banyak dia bilang kalimat yang sama persis ke gue ini.

"Ck, Sakura. _Please. _Dia gak seburuk itu juga kali. Berapa kali lo bilang kayak gini ke gue? Udah ah, gue gak mau bikin situasi jadi tambah panas, oke?"

Dan dengan kata terakhir gue, Sakura diam. Bus segera jalan karena memang semua udah masuk ke dalam bus. Ternyata setelah gue liat-liat, cuma ada 4 guru yang ikut acara ini. Bagus deh, agak males juga kalo guru kebanyakan. Haaah.

Sebisa mungkin gue gak berusaha untuk tidur di bus karena perjalanan yang ditempuh lumayan lama. Walaupun gue orangnya bosenan, tapi kali ini gue gak mau tidur. Gue ngelirik ke jenong, hadeh udah tidur dia. Pas gue ngelirik bangku depan juga, keliatannya anteng-anteng aja. Gue sendiri gak tau persis sih mereka ngapain.

Hm, gue mau nengok ke belakang lagi deh.

Pikiran-pikiran gue yang kayak gitu udah berseliweran di otak. Sebenernya pengen sih naggepin itu pikiran. Tapi gue pikir-pikir jangan dulu deh. Nanti malah jadinya kayak tadi lagi. Mati aja gue.

Yak, akhirnya setelah menempuh satu jam lewat dikit gue dan yang lain nyampe juga di taman pertama. Gue lupa apa namanya. Sebentar, gue inget lagi. Ooo, Taman Fujioka. Ini salah satu taman yang bagus nih, mau cepet-cepet deh ke tamannya.

Gue, Sakura, Hinata sama Tenten langsung turun dari bus. Tas jinjing gue bawa, segala macem yang tadi gue tinggal di bus gak boleh ditinggal katanya. Sambil denger mp3, gue ngeliat Asuma Sensei sama Anko Sensei ngatur barisan cewek. Sementara barisan cowok diatur sama Kurenai Sensei sama Kakashi Sensei. Haha rumor-rumornya sih ya, Anko Sensei sama Kakashi Sensei lagi deket gitu. Gue sih gak tau yang sebenernya gimana. Ah, tapi diliat-liat cocok kok.

Dari jauh, gue malah ngeliatin Shikamaru. Hm.

"Oke, kali ini kita sampai di Taman Fujioka. Disini kita beri kalian waktu satu setengah jam buat jalan, tepat jam 11 nanti, kita kumpul lagi disini. Lewat dari jam itu, kita tinggal. Ngerti ya semuanya?" kata Anko Sensei. Yang lain pada teriak 'ngerti, ngerti' sementara gue malah diem aja. Yah, gue ngikut mereka lah.

"Ayo, Ino. Kita ke sebelah kiri dulu." Sakura langsung narik tangan gue, gue pun pasrah. Hm.

"Oh, ayo deh. Hinata, Tenten, ayuk," gue ngajak Hinata dan Tenten yang masih sibuk sama barang bawaannya. Bodo deh, haha gue narik-narik tangan mereka berdua pura-pura gak tau kalo mereka lagi beres-beres. Habis daripada gue cuma sama Sakura doangan, gak enak juga.

Pas di dalam tamannya, temen-temen gue pada mencar. Ada gengnya Temari yang pergi sendiri, ada gengnya si Karin, gengnya si Matsuri, banyak deh. Yang cowok juga gitu. Bedanya mereka lebih tenang daripada kita—cewek-cewek yang sukanya ngomong terus. Hm, walaupun gue begitu sih.

"Sakura, lo bawa kamera gak?" tanya gue sama Sakura. Dia menengok.

"Astaga! _God_, gue lupa banget bawa kamera! _Shitty!_" seru Sakura. Oke, gue udah mikir ini. Sakura pasti lupa bawa kamera deh.

"Yaah, elo gimana deh. Tua lo, nenek-nenek pikun mulu. Huh," gue bercanda.

"Cih, enak aja gue nenek-nenek. Sialan lo, pig." Sakura berkata sambil menjulirkan lidahnya di akhir kalimat.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong lo sama Sasuke gimana?"

Dueng.

Aduh, kayaknya gue salah topik deh. Mampuslah gue.

"Hah? Sama dia? Gak apa-apa," Sakura menjawab pelan. Meeen, gue kira gue bakalan dibabat atau apalah sama jenong. Tumben nih mau jawab, biasanya langsung marah-marah atau langsung diam gitu.

"Ooh."

"Kenapa?"

"Gak apa-apa. Nanya aja. Emangnya, lo udah gak suka lagi ya sama Sasuke?"

"…"

Hedeh, kali ini gue salah nanya. Biarin lah, kalo dia gak mau jawab ya gue juga agak gak peduli huh. Lagian Sasuke kan cuma orang yang gue sukain dulu. Gak berdampak apa-apa juga sekarang. Kalopun Sasuke keren, ya emang udah turunan kali semua Uchiha itu keren. Yang bilang mereka jelek, hm bisa jadi itu fitnah.

"Gue masih suka kok. Tapi ya mau diapain lagi, pig_. It's over_, gue gak bisa ngelakuin apapun. _Basically_ emang karena dia berubah total, makanya gue putusin dia. Buat kebaikan gue sama dia juga sih." Sakura ternyata jawab pertanyaan gue dengan tegar. Untung dia gak nangis atau apalah. Bisa repot tau gak, kalo dia nangis.

Sakura sama Sasuke itu jadian dari dua tahun yang lalu, kurang lebih. Pas pertama kali gue denger kabar itu dari mulut Sakura sendiri, jujur gue agak kaget dan gue agak sedih. Ya karena apalagi coba kalo bukan si Sasuke itu: _my old crush_. Tapi seiring waktu berjalan, gue nyoba buat cuek sama keadaan di depan mata gue kalo mereka tuh faktanya pacaran. Gue nyoba buat gak mikirin itu, dan ternyata itu berhasil.

Entah kenapa, makin hari gue lupain Sasuke, makin ada perasaan yang ganjel tentang Shikamaru. Dan itu petama kalinya gue pernah mikir serius tentang Shikamaru.

Sedari dulu, yang namanya Shikamaru itu selalu cuek sama keadaan sekitarnya. Mau sama temennya kek, guru kek, pelajaran, semuanya. Dia lebih mikir ketenangan kayaknya. Makanya setiap istirahat kan tempat favoritnya bukan di kantin kayak kebanyakan temennya yang lain—tapi di _rooftop._

Sebentar, gue ceritain masalah gue sama Shikamaru dulu. Bukannya gue mau ngapa-ngapain sih. Biar lo semua tau.

Jadi gue sama Shikamaru itu _basically_ adalah teman sejak kecil. Lebih tepatnya gue, Chouji dan Shikamaru. Gue kenal sama Shikamaru pas umur gue 4 tahun kalo gak salah. Itu juga katanya orangtua kita yang ngenalin satu sama lain_. Like I care._

Pas SD, kita berangkat sekolah bareng, segala macem lainnya masih gue lakuin sama-sama sama mereka berdua. Pas SMP kayaknya ada yang beda. Gue sama yang lain agak menjauh, gue gak tau pasti, gara-gara tugas yang menumpuk atau apaan. Gue, Chouji dan Shikamaru bener-bener udah lost contact dari kelas 3 SMP. Hal itu berlanjut sampe sekarang. Palingan kalo lagi papasan aja, gue sama Chouji nyapa, senyum, ngobrol-ngobrol bentar. Tapi Shikamaru? Gak pernah.

Shikamaru itu selalu jadi cowok yang misterius. Gue dulu punya temen kayak dia tapi pas udah gede malah kayak gini. _It's sooo uncomfortable_.

Dan gue baru tau, yang ganjel itu apa. Itu perasaan gue sama dia.

Tapi ada satu masalah yang katanya Shikamaru itu _playboy._ _Well,_ gue pribadi sih semasa bodo. Gue gak peduli sama status _playboy-_nya dia. Orang gue cuma suka sama dia, emang ngaruh ya sama status _playboy_? _Lame._

Sampe si jenong juga bilang jangan ngarep banyak dari Shikamaru. Hello, apa yang mau gue harepin dari Shikamaru? Gue ya, bilang suka ke dia aja udah bakalan seneng banget. Gue gak ngarep juga kalo Shikamaru (mungkin) suka sama gue—_whatsoever. Like hell,_ gue gak tau apa yang bakal gue bilang ke dia. Ke diri gue sendiri pun kayaknya itu mustahil.

Faktanya gue emang kurang berani buat bilang suka sama dia. Udah bertahun-tahun men, gue ini gak mau bilang ke dia, hampir dua tahun sih. _Damn,_ dua tahun itu lama nyet.

Tapi yaudah, gue emang begini orangnya. Gue beda dari yang dulu karena emang gue ini beranjak dewasa. Bukan karena masalah yang sepele kayak gini.

"Ino, Inooooo,"

"Hah? Apa? Apaan?"

"Hih, elo tuh badan lo disini tapi jiwa lo melayang-layang kemana. Tangkep dulu tuh, jiwa lo,"

"Yee, kaya apaan aja main tangkep. Kenapa sih?"

"Gue yang harusnya tanya, lo kenapa sih ngelamun?"

Ngelamun? _WTH._ Gue ngelamun tentang Shikamaru ya tadi?

"Ngelamun? Apaan deh, ngalamun apa juga gue?"

Sakura cuma ngeliatin gue doang. Gue tau nih wajah-wajah yang kayak gini.

"Ketebak. Lo ngelamun tentang Shikamaru, kan?"

_Shit._

Gue narik nafas dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan, terus gue natap Sakura. Gue kesel.

"Kenapa sih lo? Kayaknya sensi banget kalo gue ngelakuin apapun yang ada hubungannya sama Shikamaru? Lo juga suka sama Shikamaru? Ada masalah apaan sih lo sama Shikamaru? Apa lo ada masalah sama gue sampe segitunya gak boleh ada apapun sama Shikamaru? Kenapaa?"

Sakura kaget, matanya membesar, alis matanya juga mengernyit.

"A-Apaan sih, maksud lo? Gue… Gue gak—,"

"Udah lah, berapa lama sih lo bilang yang kayak gitu terus ke gue? Gue gak boleh suka sama Shikamaru karena apa? Kalo karena dia playboy, gue ingetin lo ya—itu sama sekali gak ada hubungannya. Denger ya, Sakura, gue gak marah sama lo. Gue kesel aja, alasan lo itu konyol tau gak."

Sumpah, jadi kesel sendiri kan gue bawaannya. Malesin banget ini cewek satu ya kalo udah ngomong tentang _love life _apalah. Itu ngebuat gue gak bebas mau cerita tentang Shikamaru. Habis gue ngomong itu, gue langsung cabut. Gue gak mau deket-deket dia dulu. Malesiiiiiiin. Bodo deh, gue gak liat mukanya sih. Gue langsung cabut aja gitu.

Jahat ya, gue? Tau deh.

Terus sekarang, tujuan gue gak tau kemana. Si Hinata sama Tenten juga udah gak keliatan. Akhirnya cuma gue doang deh yang muterin ini taman. Plus, gue sendirian. Tandain tuh.

_Go if you want_

_Make your way straight to the door_

_I hope that you'll look back before you go_

_'Cause grace looks back before it starts to leave_

_It's a fight between my heart and mind_

_No one really wins this time_

_No one really wins this time_

Lagunya Copeland yang judulnya No One Really Wins masih membutakan telinga gue dari keadaan. Gue bengong, mikirin liriknya juga sih. Ah tau deh, udah ah jangan mikirin si jenong dulu. Gue kan ke sini pengen seneng-seneng. Bukan kayak gini harusnya.

Pip pip.

Hm, ada sms masuk. Gue ngerogoh ponsel gue yang ada di kantong rok. Gue buka pesannya.

_From : Sakura_

_Pig,dmn?maafin gue ya, gue salah selama gak tau kl lo bkl marah kyk gini ke gue_

Ck, tau ah.

Gue langsung masukin ponsel gue ke kantong lagi. Males bales.

Pikiran gue udah keburu males duluan sama kejadian yang tadi. Hem, jenong kira gue masih anak kecil kali ya. Gak boleh suka sama ini, sama itu. Hah, boseeeen.

Gue berakhir di sebuah kursi kayu di jalan setapak deket kolam ikan. Yah, pikiran gue sih dengan gue duduk kayak gini plus keadaan tenang, gue bisa ngebebasin pikiran gue yang uda terkontaminasi sama omongannya jenong dan segala macem tetek bengeknya.

Gue membuang nafas pelan-pelan. Lagu di mp3 gue berganti ke A Dream – Mew.

_No more stories, no more stories, no more stories, no more stories_

_Are told today, told today, told today, told today_

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry_

_They washed away, washed away, washed away, washed away_

_No more stories, no more stories, no more stories, no more stories_

_The world is grey, world is grey, world is grey, world is grey_

_I'm tired, I'm tired, I'm tired, I'm tired_

_Let's wash away, wash away, wash away, wash away_

Lagunya adem. Hampir aja gue terbawa suasana. Gue mungkin dari tadi gak bergerak di bangku yang gue dudukin ini. Gue terlalu kebawa lagu, kayaknya deh.

Beberapa saat kemudian, gue masih diem aja ketika rombongan cowok lewat di depan gue. Semasa bodo juga sih, gue gak peduli banget. Mau lewat, ya lewat aja. Males nyapa juga gue. Eh tunggu, gue baru inget kalo ini rombongan cowok sekolah gue. Hey, ada Shikamaru dong? Oh, no.

Gue berusaha gak ngeliat sekeliling, yang gue liatin cuma layar mp3 gue aja. Takut, kalo nanti ada yang negur gue atau apa. Gak deh, yang gue takutin sebenarnya Shikamaru itu sendiri.

Fyuuuh, akhirnya mereka lewat juga. Gue gak liat Shikamaru juga sih. Udah ah, gue gak mau ngomong ini dulu. _Please, my dear brain,_ jangan mikir ini duluuuu. Ayo dong.

Hrrr.

Gue masih ngeliat layar mp3 gue, sekarang lagu Emily – From First To Last. Eh, kayaknya ada orang deh di samping gue. Gue mencoba ngelirik sepatunya.

Dor.

Mata gue membesar, jantung gue langsung berpacu. Gue gak terima kejadian ini fakta. _No._

Shikamaru disamping gue. Berdiri. Dan gue tau dia kayaknya ngeliatin gue. Ck, _damn this feeling._ Gue takut ngeliat mukanya.

"Ino."

_Crap._ Ini pertama kalinya gue ngedenger dia panggil nama gue sejak entah kapan. Gue mau gak mau mendongak. Gue menyibakkan poni gue ke belakang telinga supaya bisa ngeliat Shikamaru lebih jelas. Dan ini dia, Shikamaru si jenius berdiri di hadapan gue.

Walaupun volume suara mp3 gue udah hampir full, tapi entah kenapa gue tadi masih bisa denger suaranya Shikamaru. Dan dia sekarang dengan mata kayak elang, ngeliatin gue tajam. Gue paksa diri gue buat ngeliat dia balik, susah sih sebenernya—secara ya, ini adegan gak pantes aja. Kesannya kayak orang lagi marahan atau apa. Padahal sebenernya adegan gue takut apa yang mau Shikamaru lakuin habis ini.

Dia bergerak. Beberapa saat berlalu, dan gue baru sadar kalo ternyata tadi itu dia mencopot _earphone_ gue. Men, iya ya, lagunya udah gak kedengeran, gue baru sadar.

Gue tambah _nervous_. Sial, lepas dari jenong malah dihadepin sama perkara utamanya. Mampuslah gue kali ini. Gue diapain nih?

Kejadian berikutnya sama sekali gak pernah terlintas di benak gue. Sekalipun. Sebelumnya.

Shikamaru cium kening gue. Lama.

…

Akhirnya dia ngelepasin kedua tangannya dari muka gue.

Berapa lama kira-kira tadi? Sehari? Sebulan? Setahun? Gue gak peduli.

Parah, gue gak tau harus gimana. Jantung gue berdetak, gak bisa gue andaikan dengan silogisme apapun. Beda sensasinya kali ini, serius. Gue diam—satu-satunya keadaan yang hanya bisa gue lakuin sekarang. Gue melongo kaya orang idiot dan mata gue membesar hampir mau copot dari rongga mata gue. Oh, mungkin gue terlalu lebay _whatsoever_. Gue cuma ngelakuin itu doang plus kedip beberapa kali.

Bahkan buat ngelirik Shikamaru aja gue gak bisa.

Tuhan, jelasin aku dong yang tadi itu apa._ Please._

Tapi gue tau, jawaban pertanyaan gue tadi itu gak bakal dijawab semudah itu. Maka dari itu, gue tetep diam—macam idiot pula. Saking malunya, gue nunduk senunduk-nunduknya gue.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru berbicara.

"Maaf."

Mendengar kata itu tadi, gue coba lirik-lirik Shikamaru. Ternyata dia gak ngeliat gue. Dia juga ngeliat ke tanah. Mau banget gue ngomong ke dia, kenapa? Atau apakek, gue butuh kata-kata yang lebih logis lagi. Tapi mulut gue sama sekali gak bergerak.

Sekarang gue bisa ngeliat dia dengan jelas. Shikamaru mengernyitkan alisnya. Mukanya pelan-pelan memerah. Aduh, tunggu, ini bukan mimpi kan? Gak mungkin gue ngeliat Shikamaru tersipu malu kayak gini. Ini salah.

Ngek.

Shikamaru tiba-tiba ngeliat gue. Kali ini tatapannya beda sama yang biasanya gue liat sehari-hari—tampang males apapun itu. Sekarang beda jauh, walaupun gue gak bisa mastiin yang sekarang tuh apa.

Ada satu sisi dalam diri gue yang bilang kalo matanya Shikamaru itu bilang ke gue 'kasihani gue' dan 'I'm broken' dan 'gue gak tau'. Salah satu dari pikiran gue pasti ada yang betul. Gue takut.

Perasaan gue sekarang? Gue terlalu gembira tapi gue takut. Gue takut ini bakalan hilang, semuanya. Gue gak mau berakhir kayak gini. Gue gak mau Shikamaru hilang terbawa waktu gara-gara gue. Gue terlalu senang, entah karena tadi dia—ehem, cium kening gue ataupun karena gue mikir perasaan gue terbalas apapun itu. Tapi, gue lebih takut ngeliat Shikamaru yang didepan gue ini.

Shikamaru memalingkan mukanya, dia gak bilang apa-apa lagi. Dia gak bergerak lagi, dia berdiri disana aja didepan gue. Gue pikir, kali ini gue mau gak mau harus memberanikan diri gue buat bicara satu dua kata.

Jadi, bicaralah gue.

"Kenapa?"

Jantung gue masih berdetak. Gue gak tau dia gimana. Habis gue nanya itu, dia pelan-pelan nengok ke gue sambil nunduk sedikit.

Kali ini juga gue gak ngitung berapa lama dia ngeliat muka gue. Sampe gue mikir, apa ada sesuatu di muka gue atau kenapa?

Dan dengan tiba-tiba, dia menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Mukanya masih nunjukin sesuatu. Dia ngeliat gue beberapa saat sebelum Shikamaru akhirnya mutusin buat balik badan. Dia jalan munggungin gue, menjauh dari gue.

_Shit!_

Ini maksudnya apa? Tiba-tiba cium gue, tiba-tiba juga pergi ninggalin gue? Mainin gue? Ada banyak pikiran yang gak bisa gue sebut satu persatu sekarang. Hampir gue frustasi gara-gara ini sampe akhirnya gue berdiri, ngejar dia.

Gue yang agak kesel dan emang faktanya gue kesel, langsung narik tangan Shikamaru supaya dia ngeliat gue. Dalam beberapa detik, gue dan Shikamaru berhadap-hadapan.

Gue yang tadi kesel, pelan-pelan rasa kesel gue mencair gara-gara ngeliat wajahnya Shikamaru yang gue yakin gue bisa bilang kalo dia itu sedih atau apalah semacamnya. Saat itu juga, gue lepasin tangan Shikamaru perlahan.

"Maksudnya apa tadi?" tanpa pikir panjang gue langsung tanya.

Shikamaru memalingkan muka lagi. Baru dia menjawab dengan pelan. "Maaf. Yang tadi."

Gue sebenernya masih deg-degan. Jantung gue parah bunyinya kenceng banget. Tapi ngedenger kata Shikamaru yang ini, gue kaget. Lebih tepatnya gue bingung campur kaget. Gimana bisa? Maaf buat apa? Ada yang salah? Oh, ya, jelas ada.

"Shikamaru," gue panggil nama dia. Shikamaru menengok, mukanya udah lebih tenang. "Lo sadar, apa yang lo lakuin barusan?"

Sambil merem, Shikamaru menghembuskan nafasnya lagi. Dalam.

Demi apapun di taman ini, gue berani bersumpah kalo gue juga ikut sedih dan merasa gak enak karena Shikamaru keliatannya sedih banget. Gue mau nangis rasanya. Gue gak salahin Shikamaru atas apa yang tadi baru aja dia lakuin ke gue. Hey, mana ada juga yang mau nolak kan dicium sama Shikamaru? Beruntung aja kali gue. Gue cuma mau tau aja, apa alasannya dia ngelakuin itu? Dia rindu sama gue? _No,_ kalopun dia rindu kan gak gini juga caranya.

Saat itupun, gue sadar. Beberapa bulan terakhir ini, Shikamaru berubah. Begonya, gue baru sadar sekarang. Men, apa gue beneran bego?

Shikamaru menatap gue.

"Ya,"

"Keberatan kalo gue tau alasannya kenapa?"

_God, this isn't what I wanted to really know._ Gue terlalu takut ngeliat dia kayak gini. Tolong jangan ngebuat gue ngerasa begini.

Shikamaru masih menatap gue dan ini cuma ngebuat gue tambah gak enak. Tiba-tiba dia senyum aneh, keliatan masih sedih.

"Dua tahun, kita jalanin tanpa nyentuh hidup masing-masing," Shikamaru memulai. "Lo, Chouji, gue. Benang yang ngiket hubungan gue, Chouji dan lo pelan-pelan lepas. Besoknya gue nemuin diri gue gak sama lo berdua lagi.

"Jangan pikir gue gak mikirin itu. Faktanya gue masih mikir apa alasan yang paling tepat yang bisa jelasin ke gue kenapa jadi begitu. Kenapa setelahnya gue dan lo berdua gak bisa jadi kita yang dulu. Dua tahun gue ngerasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari darah gue. Jangan pikir juga gue bohong, karena lo gak pernah merasa apa yang gue rasa."

Hancur banget perasaan gue saat itu. Gue tau persis apa yang Shikamaru rasain. Gue tau, dia kehilangan sosok gue sama Chouji. Sama juga kaya gue kehilangan sosok dia dan Chouji. Gue tau mungkin selama dua tahun ini, yang paling berat ngelewatinnya cuma Shikamaru. Berapa kali gue tanya sama Chouji, kapan Shikamaru terakhir hubungin dia. Jawaban dari Chouji pasti bilangnya beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Sakit hati sebenernya denger Chouji pernah dikabarin dari Shikamaru sementara gue gak pernah. Serius. Gue sama sekali gak pernah. Gue kaget setengah mati, hari ini kenapa tiba-tiba dia dateng terus cium gue terus bilang ini.

Diri gue yang sebenernya mau peluk dia, mau perhatiin dia, mau kasih apa aja yang dia lagi butuhin sekarang. Supaya dia bisa jadi Shikamaru yang dulu lagi. Supaya dia gak jadi Shikamaru yang kayak sekarang ini.

"_I miss you_," gue gak tau kenapa, gue ngomong itu aja. Dari hati gue yng paling dalam, gue mau banget bilang itu. Gue rindu dia.

"Shikamaru, gue tau apa yang lo rasain. Gue pun juga begitu. Apa gue ngerasa ada yang hilang? Jelas. Apa gue ngerasa semuanya berbanding terbalik sama apa yang gue pikir? Iya. Apa gue ngerasa lo dan Chouji ngejauh? Gue berpikir iya. Apa kita masih bisa jadi yang kayak dulu? Yang ini susah buat gue jawab karena gue gak tau pasti. Tapi gue rindu lo. Banget, dan gue gak tau apa lo ngerasain itu juga atau enggak."

Mata Shikamaru awalnya membesar, tapi seiring gue ngomong semakin dia nundukin matanya kebawah. Gue gak yakin apa ini beneran Shikamaru. Shikamaru gak pernah kayak gini sebelumnya, nundukin mukanya segala macem.

"Ino,"

Kaget, gue reflek langsung jawab "Ya?"

Shikamaru diam sebentar. Perlahan dia angkat mukanya ngeliat gue.

"Gue suka lo."

What?

Berapa lama gue diem ngeliat Shikamaru yang juga ngeliat gue. Anjrit segela-gala, ini bener-bener diluar imaji gue. Seumur hidup gue gak pernah berimaji kalo Shikamaru itu bisa bilang ini sama gue. Gue bilang suka pun, itu susah banget dibayangin.

Sekarang gue benar-benar mati rasa. Separuh diri gue seneng, melayang-layang, dewi cinta akhirnya berpihak pada gue. Separuh lagi masih diajak kompromi, tadi itu fakta apa apaan?

"A-Apa?"

"Gue capek. Pacaran sama cewek yang gak gue mau."

Ha?

"Lo denger kan, selama ini gue dicap _playboy?_"

Gue cuma bisa mengernyitkan alis. Jelas, gue ngeh kalo orang-orang pada bilang dia _playboy_. Apalagi Sakura sering banget ngomong tentang si _playboy_ Shikamaru. Tapi gue bingung, gue gak tau apa yang mau dijelasin sama Shikamaru dari omongannya yang ini.

"Selama ini gue mau narik perhatian lo, tapi selalu gak bisa."

…

_My God._

"Shikamaru, gue—,"

"Gue gak bakalan pernah nemu perempuan yang cocok buat gue, karena mata gue cuma bisa ngeliat lo."

Hal yang paling gue mau, kali ini udah ada di depan gue. Jantung gue makin berpacu dengan keadaan yang kayak gini. Sekeliling gue berbayang, udah keliatan gak jelas. Ini semua dampak dari kata-katanya Shikamaru. Gue sama sekali gak punya bayangan apapun, Shikamaru bilang ini semuanya. Semuanya. Apalagi ke gue.

Fakta bahwa Shikamaru suka gue, bahwa dia suka gue mungkin dari dulu atau dari kemarin, bahwa gue gak sadar sama sekali dan bahwa Shikamaru sejenius itu sampe rasa sukanya dia ke gue gak pernah gue rasa, semuanya ngebuat tubuh gue bergetar hebat. Mungkin dia bisa denger jantung gue berbunyi kencang. Mungkin Shikamaru bisa ngeliat muka gue kayak udang rebus. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Gue susah buat ngerespon kata-katanya Shikamaru.

Gimana rasanya kalo lo jadi gue? Yang lo bilang cuma mimpi, tapi ujung-ujungnya terwujud? Yang lo bilang mustahil, tapi ternyata masih bisa diharapkan.

Shikamaru menatap mata gue. Gue?

"Gue gak minta lo buat jadi pacar gue. Walaupun jujur, gue pribadi mau lo jadi pacar gue. Lo benci gue, kan?"

"Hah?" saking kagetnya sama kata-kata Shikamaru tadi, gue mengernyitkan alis seraya natap dia dengan tatapan gak percaya. Darimana dia dapet kesimpulan kayak gitu?

Kali ini tatapan Shikamaru berubah. Drastis.

"Kata siapa gue benci sama lo?"

Shikamaru melirik gue pelan. Dia lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Ya kan?"

"Enggaaak. Gue gak benci sama lo."

Gue gak tau apa pikirannya Shikamaru sekarang. Gue cuma bisa liat dari mimik mukanya yang keliatan agak kaget. Jujur, gue mau banget bilang suka. Gue suka sama Shikamaru. Gue suka. Udah, cuma dua kata doang. Gue mau ikutin kata-kata Shikamaru tadi yang dia ucapin buat gue.

Ini yang susah.

Padahal gue tau, kalo perasaan suka gue ke dia tuh kebales. Apa sih susahnya tinggal bilang suka doang ke dia? Ah. Gue bener-bener payah.

Gue harus bilang. Sekarang. Saat ini juga gue harus bilang kalo gue juga suka sama dia. Habis itu beres. Kita berdua sama-sama suka. Ya kan?

"Hm…" gue mencoba buat memulai. Mendengar gue bergumam pelan, Shikamaru meresponnya.

"Apa?"

"Shikamaru, gue gak benci sama lo."

Shikamaru melihat gue. Dia mendesah pelan.

"Iya."

"Gue suka."

…

"Gue juga suka sama lo. Gue gak sama sekali benci lo, gue suka juga."

Gue agak gak percaya, yang tadi keluar dari mulut gue sendiri. Gue menunduk. Gue malu. Ini gunanya poni gue, nutupin wajah gue yang lagi malu. Jantung hati gue berasa lega banget. Plong. Gue berhasil ngucapin kata-kata ini ke Shikamaru. Sekian lama gue pendam kata-kata yang tadi.

Berapa detik berlalu? Hm. Gue tetep nunduk sampe tangan Shikamaru menyibakkan poni gue ke belakang telinga. Ini ngebuat gue kaget, hampir gue loncat ke belakang. Mata gue langsung menatap Shikamaru. Dia senyum. Ini pertama kalinya juga gue liat dia senyum. Ini juga yang gue rindu dari Shikamaru. Senyumannya ngebuat gue mati rasa.

"Ino,"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa lo gak bilang, dulu?"

Gue diam. Kenapa gue gak bilang ke dia, dulu?

"Gue—gue malu. Lagian kan lo udah punya pacar."

Shikamaru keliatannya agak kaget dia ngedenger jawaban gue. Dia mengangguk dan mengeluarkan desahan yang pelan. Bener kan tapi? Gara-gara dia punya cewek, gue jadi gak bisa bilang? Aneh gak sih dia tanya gue hal macem gini?

"Hm, gitu."

"Ya."

Tapi pikiran gue gak bisa kemana-mana lagi kecuali ini. Sosoknya Shikamaru dihadapan gue dan kadang senyumnya dia yang bener-bener mencerminkan Shikamaru banget—malas.

"Ino."

"Hm?"

"Maaf."

"Hm? Maaf? Kenapa?"

"Lo pernah gak sakit hati gara-gara gue? Gara-gara gue pacaran sama orang lain? Maafin gue."

"Oh." Kali ini mau gak mau gue mikir. Dibilang sakit ya iya lah, mana ada sih cewek yang gak sakit ngeliat gebetannya pacaran sama orang lain? Konyol kan kalo dia gak sakit hati, namanya dia gak suka berarti. Gue? Jawabannya jelas.

"Ya, gue sakit hati."

Shikamaru mendengus. "Hm."

"Yaudah, biarin. Kadang gue kesel ngeliat lo jalan sama cewek lo, tapi ya gimana lagi. Gue cuma bisa ngeliat lo dari jauh, gue cuma bisa berandai-andai doang. Gue gak bisa apa-apa, mungkin karena usaha gue yang bisa dibilang nol. Mungkin juga sifat gue yang emang kayak gini. Tapi gue pikir, kalo lo seneng sama apa yang lo lakuin, ya gue gak akan ngegang—,"

"_Stop it, _Ino."

Ha?

"Ha?"

"Lo mau gak, jadi cewek gue?"

_Crap._ Sebenernya gak butuh satu atau dua detik buat mikir pun, gue udah tau jawabannya. Gue mau. Ini harapan gue kan, gue mau dia jadi cowok gue. Tunggu, gue agak gak percaya. _My Gracious God_. Jantung gue mungkin beneran copot kali ini, apa hidung gue yang mimisan? Oh, no, mungkin gue bakal nangis.

"Shikamaru, gue—gue rasa, gue rasa lo tau jawabannya."

Shikamaru mengernyitkan alisnya lagi. Tampangnya penuh dengan keheranan. Tapi gue yakin, dia udah tau jawabannya. Dan yak, seketika itu juga ekspresi wajahnya berubah. Gue ngeliat Shikamaru sambil menyunggingkan salah satu senyuman terbaik yang pernah gue beri sama orang. Dan Shikamaru membalasnya.

Ini momen yang paling gue tunggu-tunggu dalam kehidupan gue. Orang yang dulu deket sama gue, sekarang ada di samping gue. Gue gak peduli sama masa lalunya yang punya cap playboy atau apalah. Gue gak terpengaruh sama hal macam itu. Yang dipikirin cuma masa depan. Bener kan? Kita gak bisa balik ke masa lalu kan? Gak pernah ada mesin waktu kan? Jadi ya udah. Gue gak mau mempersulit keadaan dnegan nambah-nambahin perkara masa lalu. Gue cuma mau ngeliat masa depan gue sama Shikamaru.

Dan gue sekarang meihat Shikamaru dengan tampang lebih ceria dari biasanya. Senyum gue merekah lebar.

Tanpa berkata-kata, dia langsung peluk gue.

***

Ah, gimana dengan jenong? Apa gue bakal kasih tau hal ini sama dia? Iya lah. Gue harap dia gak terlalu ember pas gue bilang tentang ini ke dia. Hm, nanti deh kalo di bis gue bakalan kasih tau dia. Kali ini gue mau ngobrol dulu sama Shikamaru.

Satu yang bakal gue kasih tau ke jenong nanti. Gue bakalan tegas bilang ke jenong: status gak bakalan berpengaruh sama gue. Mau dia punya cewek banyak, gak punya sama sekali, atau apapun itu—yang namanya suka, ya gak bisa ditolak.

_Love is a force you can not control. Right?_

_*********_

_A/N: Hahaha, this is it! Fanfic gue yang entah keberapa kali bercerita tentang Shikamaru dan Ino. Gimana? Maaf ya kalo jeleeek. Huhu, manusia emang gak bakalan jadi sempurna. Yah mudah-mudahan menghibur, kan gue cuma share cerita ShikaIno doang hehe._

_By the way, kalimat terakhir itu tagline-nya movie Keith. Ada yang pernah nonton? Salah satu movie yang bagus juga. Rekomendasi buat lo yang belom nonton Keith. Hehe. Asik kan lo dapet rekomendasi dari gue? AHAHA. Gak deh, cuma share doaaaang._

_Anyway, makasih udah bacaaa! Kalo mau review, kemon atuh. Kaga dilarang. Kalo lupa yaudah kaga ngapa, yang kaga mau ripiu ya kaga ngapa juga ehehe._


End file.
